Clinical vision research has been designated as a centerpiece in the research enterprise of the Department of Ophthalmology of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine. One tangible aspect of this designation is the establishment of the Center for Preventive Ophthalmology and Epidemiology and the recruitment of Maureen G. Maguire, Ph.D., as its full-time director. This Center will be involved with the conduct of a wide variety of epidemiologic studies and clinical trials. A Clinical Vision Research Development Award will promote further the design, execution, and analysis of high quality clinical research studies. To accomplish these objectives, four specific programmatic activities are proposed: * Establishment of a consultation service to provide advice and assistance to investigators on appropriate epidemiologic and biostatistical methods required to execute clinical research successfully * Collaboration in observational, epidemiologic studies of the course of disease, risk factors associated with development of disease and complications of treatment, and methodologic studies of diagnostic and evaluation procedures * Provision of the methodologic expertise and leadership required to perform effectively the functions of a coordinating center for single center and multicenter clinical trials * Institution of an educational program in basic epidemiologic and biostatistical methods as applied to vision research for faculty, fellows, residents, and medical students Proposed and ongoing research projects involving 12 members of the faculty are described to illustrate the type of projects and level of interaction envisioned. Long term plans include application for funding for projects from the National Institutes of Health and from foundations. Additional faculty and staff with appropriate methodologic training will be recruited as the number of projects and funding expand. It is the goal of the Department and its Chairman, Stuart L. Fine, M.D., that the University of Pennsylvania's Scheie Eye Institute be acknowledged as one of the leading institutions in the country in the conduct of clinical and epidemiologic research in ophthalmology and vision.